Wages Paid, Relaxation Earned
Haruo Residence, Hueco Mundo, Party Over Do you hear that noise...? That sound you hear... is the sound of inevitability. "Wake up." The tone of the young girl's voice was firm and demanding, even though the person she was shaking was her best friend; she pushed and pulled at her unmercifully. Mitsune wanted to play with her. Adalina should learn to wake up when Mitsune wakes up. What fun was it if she was asleep..? Seeing that she wasn't doing any damage, she manuvered her body so that she was strattling the girl; leaving herself with complete acess to the orange-colored hair. Slowly, she began to pull on it... Adalina Mareado soon opened her eyes giving a loud Owww to signify she was waking up; her eyes drifted open and Mitsu was on top of her pulling her hair! Slowly she rubbed her eyes, "Hey... thar hurts..." she was still groggy. "I'm awake, I'm awake." meaning to let go of her hair, she let her eyes get used to what light there was. She hadnt' been dreaming, but she was rested atleast. Ending with a sentence, "Hey Mitsu, wh-" Her voice stopped as she yawned, "-at's up?" "Mitsune's awake, so she thought she should wake Adalina up too, so they could play..." Mitsune responded, hugging her friend's neck. Was Adalina going to be mad at her? Maybe if Mitsune acted real cute, she wouldn't be! That'd work, wouldn't it? "M-Mitsune wanted to play... With Adalina's hair..." She whimpered. Maybe she's braid it, or some other little-girl-loves-ponies garbage. Adalina had to be into that... If not, then she was already too mature... Smiling, she was close to fully awake now. "Yeah, let's play!" giggling, she smiled, "Really...? Umm..." she pondered for a moment, Mitsune liked her hair? She was going to ask her thoughts. "You like my hair?" smiling to Mitsune she slowly pulled herself to a sitting position. Mitsune bowed her head slightly, and her own unmanigable hair bounced with her. "Y-yeah... It's... a nice color..." She mumbled, looking away instinctively. Her stomach felt funny! She wanted it to stop! Why did it feel like there were butterflys tickling her tummy? "I... I don't know how to braid it... Could you teach me?" Mitsune looked up, her eyes opened wide and her nose sticking up slightly. "You think so?" smiling with her own chirp, "I like your hair too! I like the way it's all spikey." giggling, she mingled her hands in Mitsune's rowdy hair for a moment. A small tint of color came to her cheeks when she touched Mitsune's hair; her only thought was why...? It was so different to her, maybe she should stop doing it for now. Soon she removed her hand and nodded, "I'd love to, yeah! You want me to braid your hair, then you can try on mine?" "Yeah!" Mitsune liked the way Adalina moved her fingers through her hair. It felt like she was petting... and that made Mitsune feel nice and dizzy. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the sensation... For some reason, Mitsune wanted to sleep again. Maybe Adalina could spend another night! Bailarin could convince Daddy again, and Daddy could make Mommy! It was perfect! Adalina nodded, "Turn around." giggling, she tried to remember just how her mother braided her own hair. Soon, she tangled her hands in the mess of her hair, grabbing a hair scrunchie and a few bands from her pocket perparing to get started. Turning around as ordered, Mitsune smiled warmly. She was so gentle! Adalina pulling on Mitsune's hair didn't even hurt! "Go... slowly?" Mitsune suggested. The girl wanted this to last! Her small frame trembled with excitment at the thought of this lasting hours. Adalina slowly began, rembering to gather the hair first, using her free hand's fingers to smooth out what rats and hinderences; acting as a comb would. Soon the hair was growing smoother, and as the minutes went by; it was at last smooth. Her hand motions graceful, this was fun for Adalina. Beginning to bring the hair down and criss-cross it, just beginning, Adalina asked, "I will; I promise." smiling as she finished stating. Mitsune came up with an idea; start a conversation! It'd help pass the time, and make sure neither of them were bored. "Mitsune wants to know if there's anything you want to talk about." The girl asked, oddly referring to herself in third-person. It couldn't be helped. Mitsune restrained a dreamy sigh as Adalina began weaving her hair. "I was..." pausing as she reweaved a lock of hair that slipped out of place. "Wanting to ask if you liked living here... and some other stuff, is that okay?" she pondered if Mitsune would tell her these things; what if they were secrets? What would she do then? Didn't best-friends tell secrets? Adalina smiled; she was over-thinking things. Mitsune smiled warmly. Adalina's hands felt warm against her head. "It's fine..." She mumbled dreamily. "Mommy and Daddy fight sometimes, but Mitsune still enjoys it here... Sometimes she's a little sad that there are no friend's to play with, or that she's not going to school like human boys and girls, but that'd doesn't usually matter... Besides, Mommy cooks great, and Daddy's funny and buys me things..." Her response flowed naturally; she wasn't lying, and wasn't sad about it. How could she be sad with Adalina here? Adalina smiled as she told her about her parents. "My Mommies fight sometimes too... I hate it when they yell." her fear of conflicting domestic issues still arose. "And I don't have much friends because Tristezy scares em away sometimes or we move, which we do alot anymore for some reason... something about Uncle Mareado." she mumbled on, smiling as the weaving was getting close to perfection and finished. "Mommy tucks me in at night and hugs me alot; I love it so much, and Tristezy protects me and teaches me things; she acts alot like a daddy." Snickering, it was an odd statement. "Yeah, she looks like one too..." Mitsune added. It was true. Tristeza looked somewhat like a man; she had some of the fat, the facial expressions, even the perverted nature. "But! Mitsune has her own room, see? And Mommy got her presents, and Daddy got her a cake! They love her so much, and she's very happy because of it..." Adalina was almost done...? Mitsune wanted it to go on for a while more. Adalina smiled as she pulled the tip of the hair; slicking it to where it would fit in the yellow band. "Your parents are nice; and your Mommy is smart and preety." "I wish I could live here... or atleast nearby so we could see eachother all the time! I don't want to go..." "Maybe we could convince our Mommies and your Daddy to let us so we can do that." pouting her lips, grabbed a bow from her pocket; it was Adalina's favorite bow... but she wanted Mitsune to have it. It had a small butterfly shape to it; a clip. "I want you to have this. So you can wear it in your hair, and that way you have something of mine!" waiting for a response; Adalina wouldn't take no for an answer. "B-But!" Immediately, Mitsune started to protest, not only from the question, but from Adalina insisting she take something so precious. It was a butterfly! "I don't know if Mommy'd let you... Daddy could be convinced easily, but not Mommy... Mommy's a crab." One of her hands rose up to shoo the clip away like a bug. Mitsune didn't want it! If she pretended she didn't want it, Adalina wouldn't give it to her! It would work! "Take it, please?" she offered again, placing the bow in her hand again, this time not moving afterwards. Why didn't she want it...? Did Mitsune not like her? No... maybe she didn't like butterflys. Or maybe she didn't have anything to give back. Adalina looked at her in the eyes, closer this time. "Please?" "We can convince them, I know it." Mitsune crumbled easily under the pressure. Almost right after the clip was stuck into her hair, she collasped onto Adalina, snuggling into her warmly. "Okay... We can convince them..." Mitsune agreed. If it didn't work out, she was going to be sad. But it would work out! So that didn't matter! If Adalina could actually see Mitsune's face (it was buried so far in, it was barely visible), it would be red and hot. Adalina was comfy... Adalina stayed there for a moment. It was odd, but she didn't care. Staying there for a moment, Adalina petted her best-friends hair, smoothing it out further and playing with the braid. She looked so preety with the bow and braid! Then the same feeling occured... the butterflys that Mitsune had felt earlier. It felt wierd! But... a good wierd, she liked it. Adalina smiled, "You want to go play; then we can ask them?" "Mmmm-hmmm." The hum came from deep in Adalina's stomach. But, what were they going to play? She didn't have any board games! Those were for a lot of people, and she didn't have anyone to play with. They could play tag, but Adalina looked kinda slow... Mitsune would win without a problem, even if she didn't use kogeru. "Maybe we can play a trick! Or we can go outside and play!" "Or play with the puppy and teach it some tricks!" Her voice estatic, she couldn't wait to play! "But we can't play too big a trick; or Mommy will get mad." Her voice serene she waited for a response.